


How Bucky Calms Jemma Down

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky knows how to calm Jemma down, in a way just for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Bucky Calms Jemma Down

Jemma banged her head back against the cabinets on accident, but she didn't care in the least. With her mouth parted she rolled her head and looked at the clock. "Oh no, five minutes and-." Jemma cried out as fingers were pushed into her and she arched. 

She looked down, taking in her own appearance. Skirt hiked to her hips, panties on the ground, her bare legs spread open wide and hanging over Bucky's shoulders, and his face buried between her legs. "Bucky..." She wined and gripped his hair, clenching it as he sucked on her clit. 

His fingers moved faster, harder and then she was screaming, wanting the pleasure to never end and trying to get away from him all at once, but his hands were strong and he wasn't letting her go.

"Oh God, Oh God, stop, please," she whimpered, her hips bucking as he touched her sensitive clit.

He chuckled and kissed the inside of her thigh and stood. Jemma hated that stupid smug look on his face as he wiped it and unbuckled his pants. "You can wipe that ridiculous look off your face," she snapped breathlessly.

"Why?" He asked with a smirk and tugged at his erection a few times before stepping forward and wrapping an arm around her waist. "I can't help it," he slid into her, "not when you scream like that."

"Shut up," she groaned, but wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him.

Their lips parted soon though as she yanked them away and buried her face into his neck, whimpering and crying as he plunged into her over and over again. 

"One more time?" 

Jemma hadn't planned on it, there wasn't time, but pleasure was building within her and she didn't want to be left wanting. "Yes," she whispered breathlessly. "Hurry."

He did hurry. Bucky moved into her at a furious and punishing pace. She'd be sore later, but it didn't matter. This time instead of screaming she bit his shoulder, because she was starting to become a little worried that someone in particular might be at the front door. She still screamed in the end, but at least it was muffled. He followed her right after, grunting as he released himself into her.

Jemma slid off the counter with a groan and took the towel he handed her. "Do you know how unsanitary this is in the kitchen? Especially when you're having someone over for dinner. Said person being Captain America." Bucky plucked her panties off the ground to hand to her. "Now there are bodily fluids covering kitchen surfaces."

Bucky snorted as he finished buckling his belt. "It isn't like we fucked on the dining room table."

Jemma made a disgusted sound at his crude language.

"Besides," he added when he was finished with his pants and turned to her, "if you weren't so uptight and nervous I wouldn't have had to calm you down by going down on you and fucking you."

"Bucky!" Jemma exclaimed and he smiled as he took a step forward. He opened his mouth to speak, but then there was a knock on the door.

He slid his hand around the back of her neck and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Go take a look in the mirror." He stepped away and headed towards the doorway. "You look like you've been decently fucked, and that will just make Steve stammer and blush."

Jemma glared. "Your crude American language is not attractive in the least James Buchanan Barnes."

"No, but you still like having a very handsome boyfriend who loves to make you scream."

Jemma growled as she bit down on a retort, worried that Steve Rogers might hear her yell. Jemma scrubbed the counter quickly as the door opened and then hurried to Bucky's bedroom with her panties in her hand, only barely hating that he was right.


End file.
